


This Time It's Real

by facethestrange



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Lucia moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time It's Real

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2011, for a [scifiland](http://scifiland.livejournal.com) drabble challenge.

"This time it's real."

"I guess it is. Except I just lived several years of a fake life that also felt real." Ana Lucia shrugged half-jokingly, smiling, and Emma smiled back.

"Come on! We'll be late!" urged Zack.

Ana wanted to ask where they were going, but she realized that she didn't have to. Suddenly it was obvious, as if she'd known it all along. Why it had to be a church and fancy clothes, she had no idea, but it didn't bother her enough to argue.

"I need to get my mom first," she said instead.

"She's already there."


End file.
